tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Owari
Zurück zur Episodenliste Owari (jap.: 終わり; "Das Ende") ist die 104. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 26. Folge der vierten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|210px|Eine unerwartete VisitationNahe der O'Neil-Farm in Northampton betten die Turtles und ihre engsten Freunde ihren Vater und Lehrmeister Splinter zur letzten Ruhe. Leonardo entfernt sich schließlich von seinen Brüdern, um alleine mit seinem Schmerz fertig zu werden. Plötzlich aber erscheint ihm der Geist von Splinter, der seinen verzweifelten Sohn wieder an seine neue Pflicht gegenüber der Familie erinnert. Er warnt ihn auch davor, dass der Super Shredder immer noch am Leben ist, und dass es nun an ihm liegt, dessen Treiben ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen. Zwar verschwindet diese Erscheinung so überraschend wieder, wie sie gekommen ist, doch Leonardo gewinnt durch diese Visitation seine Entschlusskraft zurück. thumb|210px|Zur Vergeltung gerüstetSpäter besuchen die Turtles Karai im Krankenhaus. Karai weiß durch einen Traum inzwischen Bescheid, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr am Leben ist, und gibt ihren Freunden die Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Shredders, die sie vor dessen Angriff sammeln konnte. Die Turtles, April und Casey rüsten sich danach in ihrem Versteck auf, um dem Super Shredder zu begegnen und Rache für ihren Vater nehmen zu können. thumb|left|210px|Ein Fisch auf dem TrockenenAm Zielort angekommen, schleichen sie sich durch den nächtlichen Wald, der das Haus des Shredders umgibt, doch trotz aller Vorsicht hat der Feind bereits mit ihrem Eintreffen gerechnet. Zuerst werden die Freunde von einer Horde Foot-Bots attackiert, die sie mit Leichtigkeit erledigen können. Doch dann geht eine Schar Elite Foot-Bots gegen sie zum Angriff über und stoßen sie über die Uferklippe eines Sees, in dem Fishface bereits auf sie wartet. Dieser zieht sofort Raphael mit sich unter Wasser, während die Foot-Bots sich die anderen vornehmen. Jedoch hat Fishface Aprils psychische Kräfte nicht mit einberechnet; er wird durch einen telekinetischen Stoß aus dem Wasser befördert, wo Raphael ihn seiner Exobeine und seines Luftatmungssystems beraubt und ihn dann besiegt liegenlässt. thumb|210px|Back to NormalityDie Freunde dringen, ohne auf weiteren Widerstand zu stoßen, ins Haus ein, doch im Krankenzimmer des Shredders zeigt sich ihr nächster Gegner in der Gestalt von Baxter Stockman. Doch noch während Stockman den Turtles seine Prahlereien entgegenschmettert, schleudert ihm Michelangelo eine Phiole von Donatellos Retromutagen an den Kopf; das Mittel zeigt augenblicklich Wirkung und verwandelt Stockman in seine alte menschliche Gestalt zurück. Da Stockman sich allerdings reichlich undankbar zeigt, da ihm sein Leben als Fliege tatsächlich gefallen hat, kürzt Michelangelo jegliche weitere Konversation ab und schlägt den Wissenschaftler kurzerhand k.o. thumb|left|210px|Trap-DancingDie nächste Station der Sechs ist ein Dojo, in welchem sie von Rocksteady und Bebop empfangen werden. Zudem ist das ganze Dojo mit Fallen gespickt, die mit zerfleischenden Stachelrollen, tödlichen Pendeln, Laserstrahlern und riesigen Kreissägen den Kampf zu einem Spießrutenlauf auf Leben und Tod gestalten. Schließlich aber kann Donatello sich über sein T-Phone in das Kontrollsystem einhacken und somit die Fallen gegen Rocksteady und Bebop wenden. thumb|210px|Der Tiger mit der TodeskralleAls Nächstes erreichen die Freunde Tiger Claws Domizil, wo sie von dessen Bewohner ohne viel Zögern angegriffen werden. Zuerst macht ihnen seine neue kybernetische Hand, die er seit seinem Duell mit Alopex an der Stelle seines abgetrennten Arms trägt, schwer zu schaffen, doch allmählich können die Turtles ihren Feind zurückdrängen. Daraufhin lässt Tiger Claw sie alle durch eine Falltür in einen Gang an der Außenfassade fallen, wo sie es mit einigen hungrigen Tigern zu tun bekommen; doch dank Aprils Kräften können sie dieser Falle entkommen und Tiger Claw mit einem Pfeilschuss gegen seinen Rückenrakete zum Abschmieren und damit aus dem Kampf herauszwingen. thumb|210px|left|Der letzte ZusammenstoßDoch sofort danach werden die Freunde vom Super Shredder persönlich konfrontiert, der einige Flaschen mit brennendem Öl auf sie herunterschleudert und damit eine Feuersbrunst auslöst, die April und Casey von den Turtles trennt. Die Turtles verfolgen ihn und stellen ihn zum letzten Kampf, und mit ihrem Teamwork können sie ihm zuerst einiges zusetzen. Dann aber gewinnt der Super Shredder wieder Oberwasser und schmettert die Turtles einem nach dem anderen vom Dach, bis ihm nur noch Leonardo als Gegner übrigbleibt. Zuerst beginnt auch er dem Super Shredder zu unterliegen; doch eine neuerliche Erscheinung seines Vaters weckt seine Entschlossenheit wieder, und mit einem letzten Ansturm kann er dem Shredder schließlich den Todesstreich versetzen. thumb|210px|Mit neuer Hoffnung in die Zukunft!Bald danach treffen die Turtles sich mit Karai, April und Casey auf einem Dach in der Stadt. Das Leben wird nach dem Tode Splinters und dem Ende des Shredders zwar nicht mehr dasselbe sein wie vorher, aber sie schöpfen Zuversicht aus der Hoffnung heraus, dass sie jegliche kommende Schwierigkeit, ganz gleich wie hart es werden mag, auf jeden Fall zusammen meistern werden. Zitate *thumb|240px|Die BeerdigungSplinter: Leonardo! ... Fürchte mich nicht, mein Sohn. Leonardo: Splinter?? Seid das wirklich Ihr? Oder... träume ich das alles nur? Splinter: Du träumst nicht. Ich habe eine höhere Stufe des Daseins erreicht. Wenn wir den Tod finden, verschmelzen wir mit der Gänze des Lebens. Wir werden eins in der Gesamtheit der Natur... der Gesamtheit des Universums... sogar mit dir. Leonardo: Ich... ich kann ohne Euch nicht weitermachen, Vater. Splinter: Das musst du, Leonardo. Du bist jetzt der Sensei. Deine Brüder brauchen dich. Karai braucht dich. *'Baxter-Fly': Narren! Ezz gibt nichtzz, wazz ihr gegen den Zzuper-Shredder tun könnt! Er izzt die Perfektion in Perzzon! Junge, Junge, der Shredder wird euch - Michelangelo: [wirft ihm eine Portion Retromutagen ins Gesicht] Friss Retromutagen, Baxton Bugbrain!! Baxter-Fly: Es heißt Baxzzter - Nein! Nein! Neeeiiiin! *thumb|240px|Ein Ausdruck tiefster DankbarkeitBaxter Stockman: [zurückverwandelt] Ich... ich bin wieder menschlich?! Ihr habt mich zurückverwandelt? Michelangelo: Genau, Kumpel! Bist jetzt glücklich, oder? Baxter Stockman: Du IDIOT!! Ich hab es gemocht, eine Fliege zu sein! Was glaubst du, weswegen ich mich nicht selbst de-mutiert habe? Natürlich war ich super-ekelhaft, aber ich war klüger - schneller - stärker! Die Leute haben mich als Insekt gemocht. Ihr Blödiane! Ich sollte euch -! Michelangelo: [schlägt Stockman k.o.] Gern geschehen! *'Leonardo': Du hast ihn getötet! Er war dein Bruder! Und du hast ihn getötet! Er war dein Bruder, Saki! Dein bester Freund! Wie konntest du das tun!? Super Shredder: Splinter war dazu verflucht, eine abscheuliche Ratte zu werden! Es war sein Schicksal! Seine Bestimmung!! Leonardo: Du bist ein Monster! Ein Dämon! Ist das dein Schicksal!? Super Shredder: [zögernd, unsicher] Nein. Ich... ich.... *'Donatello': Also... was werden wir jetzt anfangen? April: Nun, es wird noch 'ne Menge Feinde geben, die den Platz des Shredders einnehmen wollen. Casey: Tiger Claw ist immer noch da draußen! Der Foot Clan ist immer noch nicht aus dem Spiel, Leute! Michelangelo: Was immer für Böses auch kommen mag, wir werden bereit sein - denn wir sind großartig! Leonardo: Das stimmt, Mikey. Und wir werden es gemeinsam angehen. Nicht wahr, Sensei? Trivia *Der letzte Zusammenprall zwischen Leonardo und dem Super Shredder basiert auf einer Darstellung aus dem Mirage Comic "Return to New York, Book 3". Der Vorstoß der Turtles durch die Villa des Shredders erinnert auch an die Folgen "Return to New York" Part 1, 2 und 3 der 2003 Cartoonserie. *Die Episode enthält einige Anspielungen auf den Bruce Lee-Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Der_Mann_mit_der_Todeskralle Enter the Dragon]: **Als die Turtles ins Dojo gelangen, empfängt Bebop sie mit dem Satz: "They think they're entering the dragon!" ("Sie denken, sie betreten den Drachen!"); **Tiger Claws kybernetische Waffenhand auf Han, den Hauptschurken in diesem Film; **Xever/Fishface (bzw. seine menschliche Gestalt) als ein kleiner subtiler Hinweis auf den Schauspieler Jim Kelly, der in diesem Film mitwirkte. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012)